First
by ikkividya
Summary: Aku percaya akan kuatnya cinta dipandangan pertama/ Aku mendapat getaran ini saat itu,Oh kami-sama./"Hn. Jadi kau ini fangirlsku, ya'\"


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.

Special thanks for Sensei Masashi- Author pinjem Charanya ya.

Masashi kishimoto

Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Yamanaka Ino

By:Ikkividya

 _Maaf untuk segala typo dan kesalahan lainnya._

°First°

Aku percaya dengan kuatnya cinta di pandangan pertama. Aku. Yamanaka Ino entah sejak kapan mempercayai itu, apakah ini suatu angan saja yang akan hilang bersama dengan jalannya waktu? Aku tahu. Keremajaan ini masih bersifat _kelabilisasi._

Aku yang masih duduk dan baru saja menempati bangku SMA melihatnya. Yah dirinya. Diakhir Masa Orientasi Siswa yang menjadi rutinitas syarat di KHS. _Konoha High School._ Yap, sekolah baruku. Setiap tahunnya setiap Ekskul menyuguhkan penampilan untuk promosi penerimaan member baru. Disini aku melihatnya. Aku.. Melihatnya pertama kali sebelum ia tampil untuk ekskulnya. Sebuah _Club bahasa._

Aku mendapat getaran ini saat itu dan pertama kalinya. Oh kami-sama. Apa ini? Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa dan dia? Senpai luar biasa dengan Fangirlsnya.

°First°

"Hinata.. Aku ingin mengikuti ekskul itu.. Tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Ujarku bertanya kepada sahabatku sejak SMP. Hanya ia yang tahu benar perasaanku sekarang.

"Um.. Jika Ino-chan percaya diri untuk menghadapinya, sih." balas teman lembutku ini. Gadis manis yang sangat baik hati.

"Argh. Sudahlah aku tidak mau cari masalah dengan mencoba mendekatinya." aku frustasi.

"Ino-chan. Tunggulah waktu yang tepat hingga Kami-sama menunjukkan kalau kalian berjodoh." Ahh sahabat terbaikku yang sangat ampuh menenangkan hatiku yang gundah.

"Arigatou, Hinata." aku tersenyum lembut. Berterimakasih karena telah menenangkan hatiku.

°First°

3 bulan telah berlalu..

Aku mendapatkan Contact nya. Sungguh bahagianya aku. Aku pun dengan senang hati menambahkan kontaknya ke akunku.

Lalu? Apa gunanya mempunyai kontak senpai yang ternyata sangat terkenal ini? Apa aku harus menunggunya sampai ia mengirimi aku pesan? Bukankah itu tidak mungkin?

Aku tahu, _Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin._ Tapi. Tetap saja aku hanya gadis biasa dan anak baru disekolah ini. Aku tidak berdaya. Aku terlalu percaya diri. Bisa-bisanya aku memendam rasa kepada senpai yang tidak dapat kujangkau. Aku tidak bisa seperti mereka. _Fangirls_ nya yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya dan menyatakan perasaan terang-terangan. Aku tahu diri. Aku tidak merasa lebih Cantik dari mereka semua.

.

"Hinataaa!" teriakan ku bergelegar saat memasuki kelas memanggil sahabatku yang sedang asyik dengan hobinya- _book is my life_ -Hinata

"Ah. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau ceritakan."

"Yah.. Kau tahu! Sasuke-senpai membalas pesanku! Dan dia bertanya tentang diriku! Oh kami-sama. Aku sangat bahagia." well, Uchiha Sasuke. Senior yang kusukai.

Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menyukainya. Orang yang tertampan seantero KHS, aku menginginkannya. Aku mengharapkannya.

Tempo lalu aku mengirimi pesan dan memang berakhir dengan singkat. Ia sangat dingin dan super cuek. Tapi.. Dengan dia yang menanggapiku dan menanyai sedikit tentang diriku itu.. Sungguh membuatku bahagia.

Arigatou, Sasuke-senpai.

 _Disini Ceritaku dimulai.._

°First°

"Ino! Ayo cepat turun!" teriakan cempreng dari teman bercepolku- Tenten. Ugh! Lihatlah kecerobohannya menyebutkan namaku dengan sangat kencang dari lantai satu.

Lihatlah, Sasuke-senpai sedang bermain basket tepat dibawah kelasku. Dan Tenten meneriakiku sekencang itu? Bukankah sudah kubilang Sasuke-senpai sudah tahu namaku. Dan.. Argh sekarang ia melirik keatas mencoba mencari yang bernama Ino- Lihatlah kesini senpai, aku ino. Yah, dia melihatku. Dia melihatku! Sialan.

Aku tidak ingin kau cap sebagai _fangirls mu_ itu. Aku tidak ingin kau cap sebagai gadis berisik yang hanya mengagumi ketampananmu.

Kau tahu? Aku menyukai semuanya. Cara berjalanmu. Wajahmu yang super tajam. Rambutmu. Mata kelammu yang memikat. Semuanya. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi _secret admirer._ Aku ingin lebih. Walau aku tahu itu tidak mungkin.

°First°

Belum selesai sudah usahaku menggapaimu. Sampai-sampai saat kau dan Bandmu mewakili sekolah untuk perlombaan Tingkat-SMA pun aku datang, demi melihatmu tampil pertama kali.

Aku sangat bahagia. Kau.. Err.. Menyadari keberadaanku disini. Aku bahagia. Seharian didekatmu karena perlombaan ini.

Namun, hatiku sakit. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kau berfoto dengan Senpai yang menurutku _lebih perfect_ dariku. Betapa aku iri dengan Senpai merah muda yang juga terkenal -Haruno Sakura. Yah, dia.

°First°

Diriku kesal, kalian pun akrab saat disekolah. Aku takut kalian memiliki hubungan. Yah, aku terlalu _protective_ terhadap orang yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sekalipun itu sebagai Teman.

Aku hanyalah gadis yang ceria, cerewet, berisik, manja dan tidak berguna. Aku sendiri tidak bisa lama-lama menjaga rahasia-sekali pun itu rahasiaku sendiri. Lalu apa yang harus dikagumi dariku? Apa? Aku tidak cantik dan terkenal. Yah, walau sebenarnya manusia lain bilang aku ini- Cantik. Tapi. Aku tidak percaya. Yah. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa. Shikamaru bilang aku ini cewek yang sangat merepotkan. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan, bukan?

°First°

 _Kringg.. Kringg.. Kringg.._

Bel pulang hari kamis berbunyi..

Siswa-siswi yang haus akan pulang bertaburan keluar. Akupun berjalan gontai keluar kelas karena sehabis piket. Menuruni tangga sendirian. Oh tidak, aku melihat teman-temannya Sasuke-senpai yang sedang bermain basket, apa disana ada Sasuke-senpai? Err.. Tidak ada rupanya. Hhh. Aku bernapas lega. Melewati lapangan basket dengan menunduk. Melewati teman-temannya saja aku salah tingkah begini.

"-Selamat sore.. Ino." apa ini? Apa yang ku dengar? Aku berbalik mencari sumber suara yang menyapaku. NANI?! I-itukan temannya Sasuke-senpai?.. Naruto-senpai. Darimana ia tahu namaku!

"A- S-selamat sore , senpai." Aku membalas dengan senyum canggung luar biasa. Ia menyambutku dengan cengiran lebar yang menyenangkan.

"Bersenang-senang lah!" teriaknya kepadaku. Melambaikan tangannya saat aku melangkah pergi dari sana.

 _Ini apa, sih? Darimana ia mengenalku? Dan apa maksudnya menyapaku dan bilang bersenang-senang? Bersenang-senang dengan siapa Senpai no Baka._

.

"Hei kau." suara berat yang sepertinya aku kenali. Siapa lagi, sih! Jangan membuatku binggung lagi. Aku berbalik lagi. Dan ku dapati dia. Dia. Yah. Dia. Kami-sama. Apakah aku bermimpi disore hari?

"..." aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya memasang wajah penuh tanya yang kualihkan sebagai jawaban. Yah, aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau naik bis, Ino?" katanya lagi. Tidak tertera kalimat tanya disana. Hanya ada kedataran yang membingungkan. Kalau Anko-sensei tahu ia menyebutkan kalimat tanya dengan nada datar begini. Pasti Sasuke-senpai akan diberi nilai F! Aku yakin.

"Err.. A-apa? Oh i-iya senpai." aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Tidak ada keberanian lagi. Wajah tampan yang kuidamkan ini terlalu dekat. Aku.. Aku.. Tidak bisa menatapnya.

"Ayo, pulang bersama." Ia mengajak tapi jalan duluan. Huh. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Berjalan dari belakang dengan menunduk menuju halte.

"Bisakah kau tidak berjalan seperti pembantu dibelakangku, begitu?" aku terlonjak. Langsung berjalan beriringan disampingnya menuju halte. Aku sungguh belum mengerti dengan ini.

"S-senpai, tidak bermain basket dengan teman-teman?" Oh sial aku tertular gagapnya Hinata.

"Jadi kau sampai hafal Rutinitas dan teman-temanku ya?" Aku tahu. Ia mencoba memancingku. Persetan.

"A-apanya? Hehe." salah tindakan. Sekarang entah harus ditaruh dimana wajahku yang terlihat bodoh ini.

"Ck. Bisnya sudah datang."

Kami menaiki bis yang sama. Bis yang arahnya adalah rumahku. Dan setahuku Sasuke-senpai.. Pulang pergi naik mobil? Lalu? Kenapa? Argh. Otak tak mampu bekerja sekarang. Otakku serasa karatan.

°First°

Hanya ada keheningan diantara kami berdua. Aku menunduk dan surai pirangku menutup sebagian wajahku. Ia terlalu asyik dengan Iphone silvernya. Dan tak acuh padaku. Dan hei?! Memangnya aku ini siapanya?!

"Apa senpai mau mengantarku sampai rumah?" tanyaku dengan hati. Lagian, sih. Sejak turun dari bis ia masih saja berjalan mengiringiku.

"Yah. Aku masih ingin bicara." jawabnya singkat. Bicara apa? Memangnya aku dan dia ada urusan apalagi selain ini?

"Uh, saat aku kirimi pesan terakhir kali saja kau hanya membacanya tanpa membalas." umpatku pelan sekali. Semoga saja sih dia tidak dengar.

"- Aku pikir kau sudah melihatku tampil. Jadi aku tidak membalasnya." Apa-apaan Ini telinganya tajam sekali. Menjawab dengan santainya begitu.

Well, tempo lalu aku mengirimi Sasuke-senpai ke Line nya. Begini,

 _Apa senpai hari ini tampil di lomba Band diAme?_ Namun bukan jawaban yang kudapat. Walau pesan itu hanyalah basa-basi untuk memulai obrolan. Tapi. Tetap saja aku kecewa.

"Sejak kapan senpai tahu aku ini, Ino?"

"Aku langsung mengetahui begitu saja secara tidak langsung."

"Kau ini peka sekali, sih."

"Hn. Jadi kau ini fangirlsku, ya?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Huh."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku,kan."

"Tidak sama sekali, tuh."

"Yasudah."

"Sampai, terimakasih ya, senpai." Tidak terasa. Aku sudah sampai di depan Manshion Yamanaka.

"Cek ponsel mu nanti malam. Dan jangan lupa untuk membalasnya." Sasuke berkata santai dan berjalan kedepan tanpa menoleh.

"-jaa, Sampai jumpa." Refleksku. Sungguh _Aquamarine_ ku terus melekat pada langkahnya. Sosoknya perlahan menghilang dari penglihatanku.

Aku sungguh tidak menduga tentang ini.

 **Omake**

"Sasuke-kun ayolah. Kita harus ber selfie dan akan aku upload ke Instagram."

"Diamlah, Ino. Aku tidak mau." kata sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Jadi.. Kau menyesal memintaku jadi pacarmu? Oh. Tetap saja itu salahmu." Ino mengembungkan pipinya. Melipat tangannya didepan dada berbalik tak acuh kepada Sasuke.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mau." Sasuke paling mudah dirayu kalau Ino sudah begini. Kau kemanakan Sifat Uchihamu, Sasuke?

"Ah! Arigatou, sayang!"

 _Ckrekk.. Ckrekk.._

"Sudah-sudah." Sasuke menyingkirkan Gadget Ino yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu kencannya kali ini.

"Sepertinya kau mulai bosan ya. Dan sepertinya sayangmu itu bohongan. Aku tahu mana mungkin seorang Uc-"

"Aku menyayangimu, Ino. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku bosan." Ingat. Sifat Uchiha itu perfek perfek ambigu dan Mutlak. Jadi yah beginilah.

"Ah. Tetap saja. Aku tidak percaya, tuh. Kau saja tidak pernah merayu atau apapun. Kau saja bicara singkat terus."

 _Cup.._ "Kau mau lebih, Sayang?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Ino yang merasa wajahnya memanas karena Sasuke yang mengecup Pipinya itu. Sungguh. Ini sangat sangat sangat sebuah keajaiban.

 _Seorang gadis sepertiku.. Bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Perfect sepertimu, Uchiha Sasuke._

°First. End°

Fict kilat dari ku:)

Ini sangat-sangat berdasarkan yang aku alami lho wkwk. Aku tapi.. Kalau ending-endingnya si sama sekali bukan ya Minna. Aku minta doanya biar bisa kaya gitu sama Doi-senpai:v

Sekian terimakasih.

Vidya, 27-11-16


End file.
